


Understandable

by Varmint



Series: Unexpected Soulmates [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varmint/pseuds/Varmint
Summary: At age twenty six, Ibiki finally knew the first words the love of his life would ever tell him... Well, word; apparently.Soulmate AU! One-shot! Rare-pair! ShiBiki! (Shibi Aburame/Ibiki Morino)(Because why not?)





	

**Quick A/N:** Ibiki needs love, I'm tired- which always makes my mind wander-, and Shibi needs love as well. So I gave you a rare pair!

Enjoy!~

Every single thing that had ever happened in his life had led up to this moment. Every single hurtful personalized hell he had been forced to go through had been trials to get to this point.

At age twenty six, Ibiki finally found out the first words the love of his life would ever say to him.

_Understandable_

The penmanship that now rested on his wrist was neat and spaced. A sign that the person he was supposed to come to love would be clean and tidy. The lines were bold and steady, which spoke of strength and stability. There wasn't a single sign to make Ibiki worry. Except for the fact that this sign had appeared eight years after his eighteenth birthday; the correct date for this to have happened.

Raising dark eyes to take in the packed bar he found himself in, the tokujo jounin couldn't help but frown slightly at the soft warmth on his wrist. Why in _here_ , of all places? Why _now_? Why couldn't this have appeared eight years ago when he had really needed support that didn't come from half hearted nurses that were only doing their jobs?

"Ibiki! We're getting another round! Want to join us?"

The darkness of the bar made taking Kakashi's masked smile a bit difficult, but there was no doubt in the interrogator's mind about it. Why wouldn't the Copy Cat Nin be content, though? How could he not be with the equally happy Raidou hugging him from one side while Genma tugged at his sleeve, drunk and dead set on getting some more alcohol into his system?

Clearing his throat, Ibiki allowed the pang of pain at seeing the three so comfortable and happy together before he pushed it down. "I think I'll head back home. I've already had more than enough to drink."

Five shots and three beers. He really should know better than to let himself get roped into drinking nights with Genma and Raidou. He just didn't know how to say no to those two.

The large man swayed minutely as he stood up, trying to ignore the way his mind seemed to _swim_ , all the while his three companions groaned and jeered. But he just ignored them and walked away from them, the unfamiliar yet not uncomfortable burn on his wrist ever present in his clouded mind.

When he stepped out into the cool November night, Ibiki breathed in the fresh air and smiled softly. It was good to finally get out of the over populated bar. Too many happy couples for him. Then, as he made to move and head back in the direction of his too cold apartment, the scarred man found himself bumping into a body that was slightly shorter than his own. And with alcohol fogging his judgement and fueling his usually closed mouth, Ibiki felt the need to give a much too descriptive apology.

"Hatake and his pack got me to drink too much. I think I may be a bit drunk."

Blinking in surprise at his own words, Ibiki found the sunglass covered face of Shibi Aburame looking up at him. In the dim glow of the few lights inside of the bar, he was able to see one of his eyes. And it looked just as surprised as Ibiki felt.

With a clear of his throat, Shibi nodded minutely. "Understandable."

**Hope you all liked it! Please comment and tell me what you think!**


End file.
